


No Control

by FendersWolfMage



Series: Prince Anders and Servant Fenris [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Counter Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wished for time alone, but Fenris has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

Private bathing chambers, were simply a plus to being royalty. The blonde prince appreciated somewhere to get away, somewhere he could hide from all his responsibilities. It was the one place he could be truly alone. No tutors or fiancees, no parents or guards. It was peaceful, as he sprawled leisurely within the elegant granite tub. 

A blissful sigh escaped him, as honeyed eyes slide shut. Running a hand through tangled dampened locks, Anders was almost inclined to ignore the knock, which sounded upon the door. Against his better judgement he drew himself further into the water. 

“ Come in” he called out, pushing the annoyance from his voice. 

The door creaked open, locks of white hair coming into view. Fenris was quick to shut the door behind him. Honeyed eyes watched curiously as it was locked behind the elf. 

“Fenris” Anders greeted, his voice wavering with his curiosity. 

“Your parents are on an outing with Lord and Lady Trevelyan. Therefore, you will address me as master” Fenris informed, approaching the bathroom sink to place down his white gloves. 

A shiver ran down Anders spine, his cock responding even before his mind could catch up. It was dizzying, as the blood rushed south. His mouth stuck, knowing the response he should be giving at the moment. Instead he could only stare, as Fenris gazed back at him expectantly. 

“Well?” The elf's deep voice cracked like a whip, urging Anders on to speak. 

“Yes master” the words left him, an automatic response that he knew well by now. Fenris approached him casually, no rush to his steps. It was so casual, so natural now. It was a dance the two of them knew oh so very well. Anders tongue flicked across his lips, seeing Fenris' eyes filled with desire. He couldn't resist reaching a hand down to grasp himself. 

The elf reached out, pulling Anders hand away. “Naughty, mage. Did I say you could touch yourself yet?” Fenris growled out, holding the blond's hand out of the water. 

“No master”. 

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two, Anders drawing in deep breathes, as he waited for Fenris to continued. He was anxious and curious all the same, wondering what exactly the elf had in store for him today. When lips pressed gently against his own, the blonde prince melted into him. 

Fenris pulled back, drawing a whimpering sound of disappointment from the prince's lips. “Safe word, mage?” Fenris asked. Anders shuddered. They didn't often use a safe word, but when they did, Anders couldn't help the excitement that rolled through him. Anders licked his lips, drawing the word out softly. 

“Chantry”. 

With a satisfied nodded, Fenris moved back in. The kiss was slow, more gentle then the usual passion that sparked between them. A lyrium line hand laced into his blonde locks, holding him firmly. A tongue traced along his bottom lip, Anders more then willing to open up for his lover. Their tongues danced, twining and tasting.

A soft gasp escaped Anders, as fingers played across his nipples. Fenris bit into Anders bottom lip, following with a lick to soothe the gentle ache. The prince was pulled out of the water, before he could protest against it. Carried bridal style, he was placed upon the counter. “I want you, to give me a show, mage... I want you to stroke yourself” Fenris purred. Anders froze a moment, looking at Fenris. He saw the truth behind the words, lingering within green emeralds. A deep want, clouding his gaze.

“You can't be serious” Anders stated, eyes widening in surprise. They'd do many things, but the prince wasn't all to certain how he felt about showing off. It wasn't something they normally did together or separately really. Alone was different, but in front of his lover was another thing. 

“ Question me again and we stop here” Fenris warned, causing Anders to frown. If they stopped here, he would be rather displeased. So without further questioning, he leaned back against the mirror lining the wall. Spreading his legs a bit, he took his semi hardened cock into a heated palm. It was weird, with Fenris staying close as he was. To give himself the illusion of privacy, Anders closed his eyes.

Losing himself into the familiar motions, the blond cupped his balls, rolling them as grease coated his other hand. Stroking himself leisurely, he took it slowly and gently. Not enough to bring himself over the edge, just enough to feel the thrill roll through-out his body. A soft sound fell from his lips, as he rolled up into his own touch. 

“I want you to cum, without me Anders. Bring yourself to completion” Fenris' smooth voice sounding in his ear, deep with arousal. Keeping his eyes closed, Anders moved his hand more firmly. “ Picture me between your legs after, when I finally reward you for being such a good boy, the way I'll drive into you until you scream my name”. 

Anders gasped, feeling the coil within him. This was to soon, he'd usually last longer and yet he wanted nothing more then to have his reward. Stroking himself with more vigour, he didn’t wish to draw this out. He wanted Fenris, needed him so desperately. His cock throbbed and honeyed eyes opened to slits. Wrapping his leg around Fenris' waist, he drew the man to him. 

Reaching up, he dragged Fenris down for a heady kiss. A yelp escaped the prince, as a warning nip was dealt to his lip. He felt the blood well up, tasting the copper tang upon his tongue. Without warning and scream breaking free from his lips, Anders fell over that edge. 

~~~~~~~

 

Blond tussled hair cascaded loosely upon pale freckled shoulders. A flushed face reflected back at the prince, within the full length-ed mirror across the bathroom. Soft pants fell from his mouth, as he watched dark lyrium lined hands trail down his throat. Honeyed eyes met green, both blown wide with the desire rolling between them. 

“So beautiful my prince and yet I'm the only one whom watches you fall apart like this” the elf purred, leaning in to trail kisses along the blond's spine. Anders shivered, a shaky breathe escaping him. They'd been at it for what felt like hours and the prince was almost certain he would regret this later in the evening. Though even after his second orgasm, Fenris had yet to give him the one thing he wanted, the one thing he truly desired. 

“Please, love.... Stop playing” Anders begged, his voice cracking from over use. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead against the mirror. He didn't even attempt to bite his already abused lip, at realizing his mistake, as a hand came down upon his already reddened ass. A sharp cry escaped him, eyes shooting open to look back at Fenris. 

“It's master” Fenris growled out. Anders whimpered, trying to decide whether to push back against the hand caressing his sore behind or to move away. Hands trailed up to his hips, gripping them roughly. A gasping sigh escaped him, as finger tips skated across his hole. He wanted to beg more, but Fenris would not be merciful and Anders loved it. The control taken from his own hands, given to someone else. It made him forget about the responsibilities, just as much as his alone time. 

Trying to ground himself, Anders gripped at the frame of the mirror, hands clenching tightly. “Y-yes master” his voice wavered, as he fought to keep his desperation at bay. Fenris stepped back, looking at him, as though he was a valuable object on display. A pleased hum escaped him, as he took in the work he'd done on Anders back side. 

“ Are we good?” Fenris asked, concern seeping into his voice. Anders nodded, words not coming to his mouth. Green eyes met his, expecting an actual answer to the question. The blond knew this wouldn't go any further, without a verbal confirmation. 

“Yes” Anders responded. With knowing Anders was okay, Fenris grabbed a fistful of hair, dragging the mage down to his knees. 

“I want you to face me. Suck me off mage and make me ready for you” Fenris commanded him. With shaking limbs, the prince turned to the elf and dropped to his knees. He was struggling to undo the laces, as his hands ignored him. Taking pity on him, Fenris' fingers deftly untied his laces, pulling his throbbing cock out of it's confines. Anders couldn't hep but automatically flick his tongue across the bead of precum. A moan broke from him, the taste heady and oh so wonderful. Even if it was slightly bitter, Anders thought he could happily spend his days worshipping this lyrium lined wonder. 

Taking hold of it, he stroked his hand along the length. It was weighty in his palm and warm. The flesh like velvet, as he ran fingers down it. Anders twisted his wrist, dragging nails lightly across the sensitive underside. Fenris hips bucked above him, as hands gripped tightly within his hair. “Mage” Fenris growled. A chuckle escaped the blond, mischief flashing in his eyes. 

Fenris' eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything more, Anders was quickly taking the throbbing member within his mouth. A drawn moan left the elf, fingers tightening within his hair. Whimpering, Anders let Fenris direct him, forcing the cock deep into his throat. Sounds left the two of them, Anders letting out a wordless plea around the length. He just wanted to be fucked by this masterpiece, this work of perfection and yet still Fenris denied him. 

“Venhedis. You're so beautiful, with my cock in your mouth. Watching it-” Fenris began, but was cut off on a hiss, as Anders teeth scraped along the underside. The blond hummed, taking the man into his throat. Eyes closing, he savoured it, working him, as fingers played with Fenris' balls. It was a shock, when he was yanked back, the blond hesitantly let the length fall from his mouth. Eyes darted upwards, as Fenris pulled him up, before directing him back to the counter. “Brace yourself against it mage. Present yourself to me”. 

Doing what Fenris asked, Anders placed his hands on the counter top, spreading his legs to allow room for Fenris to move up behind him. Another mirror, his mind registered, before his thoughts were taken away by a finger dancing along his hole, before teasingly pressed in. Anders pressed back against in, not wanting to speak in fear of having it taken away from him. Fenris took the signal however, pressing a second finger in easily. They had sex often enough, that there was little resistance with Anders already very much relaxed body.

His head ducked down, pressed against the cooled counter. It was a relief to his over heated body, even as Fenris began to scissor and twist his fingers inside of him. “Uh, F-Master” Anders pleaded, pushing his hips back. He didn't care at this point, he needed, wanted Fenris to take him. 

The fingers drew, finally being replaced by the press of Fenris' slicked cock against his entrance. When had that been done? Anders dared a curious look to Fenris, as a hand tapped his thigh. “Leg up, mage” Fenris growled softly. The blond prince was quick to comply, raising his leg up. Fenris hook a hand under it. “Ready?” the elf asked, placing a kiss upon the blond's shoulder. 

With a nod of his head, he was barely given time to brace himself, before Fenris was pushing inside him. “Yeess” a soft hiss slipped past his lips, as he rocked back the best he could. The elf didn't give Anders time to adjust, before he was pounding into him. Whimpers and the slap of skin echoed throughout the bathroom. The scent of sex and sweat filled the air, both men racing towards their impending orgasm. 

“So good for me, such a good mage. Compliant for me, letting me take you as I please” Fenris purred in his ear, nipping against the blond's jaw. Anders couldn't respond, as pleas for harder and faster fell from his mouth. The elf was all to pleased to give it to him. Anders held onto the counter, but even that grip was becoming loose. He was so close, just a little more. 

“Please?” the prince gasped out upon a whine. 

Green eyes met darkened honey within the mirror. “What is it you wish of me, mage? What more do you need from me?” Fenris questioned, his voice cracking on a gasp, as Anders clamped down upon his length. He didn't know what more he needed, he just knew he wanted... something.

His mind blanked out, as Fenris' hands wrapped around his cock tightly, stroking in time with the pounding thrusts within him. “Yes, that... fuck” Anders cried out, his eyes sliding shut. The coiling heat twisted within him, threatening to erupt. A kiss was placed upon his shoulder, before sharp teeth sunk down hard. Losing his control, eyes shot open as he spilled across the counter cabinets and Fenris' hand. 

The elf vigorously thrusted, chasing his own orgasm. After a few thrusts, he stilled spilling within his blonde lover. A broken gasp the only sound filling the quiet bathroom. Heavy pants fell from both men, as they attempted to collect themselves. Fenris allowed Anders to put his leg down, as his softening cock slide out. 

“Maker...” Anders whimpered, as his legs gave out. The elf was quick to catch him, going to the floor with him. Cradling the mage within his lap, the elf gave him an adoring smile. 

“You're beautiful like this, so debauched and worn out” Fenris teased, leaning down to place a kiss upon the blonde's forehead. A weak chuckle escaped Anders, as he pressed his head against Fenris' chest. 

“I shall endeavour to be beautiful more often for you, love” Anders joked, a yawn escaping him. He wished they didn't need to move, but the bathroom was in need of being cleaned, as were they. If the King or Queen found out about this, both of them would pay greatly. 

“Shall we get cleaned up? I'll tend to the bathroom afterwards” Fenris told him. Anders mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. They only opened, as he felt himself being lifted. The elf stumbled slightly under his weight, drawing a laugh out of the blond. “You're heavy mage” Fenris hissed, as he carried Anders towards the bath. 

“What can I say? A prince has to eat” Anders joked.


End file.
